Insaaniyat
by ayanavadg
Summary: this story is actually a tribute to all the women of India.. how to respect all the women.. new plot.. & a REAL PLOT..not inspired or copy any other movies.. hope all love it..
1. Chapter 1

**This story actually a tribute to all the women in our city,state & Country… actually I try to write something different …something unique… I hope you all Cid FF group support my story & love the plot….**

 **Here We Go;**

 **Insaaniyat**

 **Characters:-**

 **Aditya Srivastava as Abhijeet**

 **Dayanand Sheety as Daya**

 **Hrishikesh Pandey as Sachin**

 **Vivek Mashru as Vivek**

 **Ansha Sayed as Purvi**

 **Shivaji Satam as Mr. Parduman**

 **Samantha as Ishika (special apprance)**

 **Other characters are also included….**

 **Here We Go,**

 **24** **th** **April,2018**

 **Mumbai**

 **Juhu Beach**

 **7p.m.**

A man standing into the beach silently… no one is present there…. The total atmosphere of the area become mysterious & totally silent…only waves sound are still coming….

Just then the man phone start ringing…. He recive the call…

" hello…"

Someone(tense tone)- Sachin bhi pakra geya hai… ab hum logo ka bachna impossible hai… wo log kabhi bhi tujhe pakar sakte hai …

Man(strict tone)- I don't care…

Someone(tense tone)- baat ko smajho yaar..tum yaha se vug jao…tumhare safty ka pura dhayan mera hai…you must go from here…

Man(smile)- hum koi mujrim nehi hai jo darr ke mujrimo ke tarah vug jay….. & immediately cut the call…

….

" haa sahi suna aap logo ne… hum log koi mujrim nehi hai…phir bhi aaj humhare life mujrimo se kahi guna kharab ho chukka hai….

Main… Abhijeet Srivasatava… haa wo hi aadmi jisne abhi abhi uske dost se baat kiya phone mein.. sachme main koi mujrim nehi hu.. chaliye main aap logo ko ek kahani sonata hu..koi mazak ka kahani nehi mere life ka kahani…mera pura kahani sunke agar aap logo ko lage ki main mujrim hu to thik hai .. main man lunga main mujrim hu…"

…..

Main bachpan se hi Mumbai mein bara hua hu.. main, mere papa aur mere mummy hum 3 log hi the ek happy family… jab thora bara hua to school mein admission mila.. phir dheere dheere mere bohot sare friends hua.. hum sab log school mein bohot masti karte the.. humhare school ke samne ek bara sa ground tha…jaha bohot sare baache khelne aate the.. hum kuch dost bhi waha jate the.. har din ke tarah us din bhi hum kuch dost milke waha waha us ground ke ek corner mein cricket khel rahe the.. tabhi kuch aur ladke aaye.. hum logo se thora bara… hum log class 9 to wo log class 12…

Un logo ke ander ek ladka tha..uska naam Anurag tha…

 **Flashback**

Anurag (shout)- abbe oye…ye humhare jaga hai…. chal vug.. vug nehi to ek dunga…

Mere sare dost vug geye waha se..mujhe ajeb laga.. are kamal hai koi bhi aake humhe kuch bhi kahega aur hum log wo baat man bhi lenge?

Anurag(shout)- abbe oye..smaj mein nehi aa raha tujhe..maine abhi abhi kya bola?

Abhijeet(smile)- bhaiya…magar yaha to hum pehele khel rahe the..phir aise kaise aap log humhe jane ke liye bol rahe ho? Bas kuch der aur phir hum log chale jayenge..

Anurag become angry & quickly slaped him tightly.. for this reason Abhijeet fall down into the ground..

Anurag catch his shirt collar & said(angry tone)- dek baacha aachi tarah se tujhe ek baat kaha tha maine..tera himmat kaise hua mujse zubaan lagane ka? chal vug…

 **Flashback End**

…

Usdin bohot roya maine.. uske baad se 3 din tak main school bhi nehi geya… mujhe wo ladka sare baccho ke samne mara tha..magar koi bhi kuch nehi kaha…isse main aur bhi darr geya..

3 din ke baad papa aaye mere pass…

 **Flashback**

Abhijeet silently sitting on the bed…just then his papa come near him & sit beside him..

Abhijeet's papa(soft tone)- kya baat hai mera sher ko school jana passand nehi hai kya?

Abhijeet said no…

Abhijeet's papa(smile)- mujhe pata hai mere sher ko parai karna bohot passand hai… kuch to hua hai jiske wajah se mera sher darr ke ghar mein baitha hua hai…apne papa ko nehi batayega kya hua hai?

Abhijeet quickly hug his papa & start crying & tell him everything …

Abhi's Papa(soft tone)- dekho beta…aaj us ladke ne tumhe mara..main agar chahu to usse jake mar sakta hu.. magar isse kya hoga? Kuch bhi nehi…wo sare ladke ye hi sochenge kit um darr ke apne Papa ko veja hai … khud nehi aa sakte.. darrpog sochenge wo sab tumhe…magar tum to mere sher ho na?

Abhijet nod slowly..

Abhi's Papa(smile)- dekho beta aaj main ek baat bol raha hu.. ye baat tumhare zindegi ka har pal mein tumhe yaad hone chahiye.. beta agar tum khud jake tumhare darr ko nehi mita sakte to phir tum khud kuch nehi kar sakte.. agar koi tumhe ek thapper mare to phir darr ke ghar per nehi ..balki uske samne jake usse do thapper marna chahiye.. zindegi mein har qaut apne darr ko mitake aage chalo…dekna koi tumhe kuch nehi kar payega…

 **Flashback End**

Abhijeet(smile)- usdin Papa ke baat sunke ander ek josh aa geya tha..soch liya tha badla lunga… isiliye Karate class join kiya maine..usdin Papa ke chehere mein mujhe ek khushi dekne ko mila jo khushi maine kabhi nehi dekha tha…

Uske 1 month baad main phir se waha School ke samne wale ground mein geya.. apne kuch dost ke sath.. waha Anurag uske dosto ke sath khel raha tha..mujhe dek kar mere pass aaya..

 **Flashback**

Anurag(laughing)- kya re baacha usdin ek thapper khake bhi tujhe smaj mein nehi aaya? Aaj phir se chale aaya?

Abhijeet(smile)- actually usdin ek tumhe return gift dena to main bhool hi geya tha..wo gift aaj dene aaya hu..

Anurag(angry tone)- saale mujhe marega tu? Haa mujhe marke return gift dega? Teri to.. & he try to slap him again… but Abhijeet quickly kick on his head … & Anurag immediately fall down into the floor & become faint…

 **Flashback End**

" Phir School mein Papa ko bulaya geya aur Papa aake pura kahani bataya.. aur ye bhi kaha ki unhone hi mujhe sikhaya kaise badla lena chahiye… school se mujhe warning diya geya aur Anurag ko 1 month suspend kiya geya… usdin ke baad Anurag pure 1 hafta hospital bed mein tha.. main milne bhi geya tha usse..actually papa ne sorry kehene ke liye kaha tha..

Falshback

Anurag silently lying on the bed & looking here & there..

Abhijeet(smile)- kya bhaiya mana kiya tha na ? hum baache khel rahe the aap bekar mein disturb kiya.. ab dekhiye to kitna chot lag geya aapko… vajse I am sorry..bhool jaiye us baat ko.. aur haa aaj ke baad kabhi aapne se kaamzor kisi insan per hath nehi uthana…kya pata kab konsa kamjor insan aapko hi kamjor bana dale…

 **Flashback End**

…..

" Aise hi School life khatam hua phir College life bhi pura ho geya..phir main eek bank main nokri suru kiya.. usi bank mein mere sath ek ladki kaam karti thi.. usse dek kar aisa laga jaise ye ladki sirf mere liye hi bani hai.. dhree dhree karate class bandh kar diya..har roj uske bareme sochne laga..uske piche piche Bank ke bahar Bus stop tak bhi aane laga… magar kabhi himmat hi nehi hua apne dil ke baat batane ka.. "

Phir ekdin usne khud mere pass aayi bus stop per…

 **Flashback**

" hey mister.."

Abhijeet(nervous)- ji.. wo..haa?

" kya haa? Kitne din se dek rahi hu mere piche piche ghum rahe ho.. bank mein nehi bata sakte the kya? yaha bus stop per bhi aa geye.. ab jab aa geye ho to bata do.."

Abhijeet(more nervous)- kya? I mean tumhara naam?

" what! Tum mere naam nehi jante? I am Ishika…"

Abhijeet(smile)- yaaa I know..i mean wo I actually ..i like you..

Ishika(serious tone)- haa phir.. sirf like karte ho kya? kuch aur nehi karte?

Abhijeet(nervous tone)- nehi nehi..wo..ahh..actaully.. I love you…

Ishika(smile)- aisa laga tumhare interview le rahi thi main..

Abhijeet(nervous)- ab tum bhi kuch bolo…

Abhijeet(low tone)- tumne kuch bataya nehi..i mean wo..i luv you ..so..

Ishika(smile)- sochte hai.. tumhare number mere pass hai to aaj raat ko bata dungi..now leave.. & soon bus come there & she went from there..

" mere batane ke pehele hi uske pass mera number hai.. ye sochke hi mujhe itna khushi ho raha tha ki kya bolu..magar mujhe pata nehi tha usdin raat ko hi mera pura duniya palat jane wala hai…."

….

 **Flashback**

 **Night**

 **At 8 p.m.**

" raat ko dosto ke sath baat karne ke baad jab ghar aaya to dekha humhare socity ka har log ek ghar mein jaa rahe hai.. mujhe yaad aaya wo ghar to Aditi ka ghar..mera behen jaisa hai wo.. behen jaisa kya usse bhi kahi guna zada… "

Abhijeet quickly park his bike & hurriedly enter into the house & become studded to see the secerio..

Aditi lying on the bed with close eyes & her parents & relative continusly crying.. All neighbours console them..

Abhijeet(low tone)- kya hua hai Aditi ko?

One man(teary tone)- suicide kiya hai baachi ne… abhi umar hi kya hua tha is ladki ki..aur..abhi abhi….

" soch sakte hai aap sab? Ek 11 saal ki ladki ne suicide kiya hai.. agar main bhi aap logo ke tarah is ladki ko nehi janta sirf naam suntan to mujhe bhi gussa aata…magar I know Aditi..wo ek bohot hi bright student hai.. kuch to jarur hua hoga jiske wajah se usne aisa kadam uthaye hai.."

…

 **Next Night**

"actually mujhe kuch to ajeb lag raha tha..isiliye maine soch liya tha Aditi ki mummy papa se baat karna hoga..magar kal nehi hua to aaj chala aaya.."

" are Abhijeet tum? Aao ander aao.." said by Aditi's papa..

Abhijeet(serious tone)- uncle aunty kaha hai?

Aditi's Papa(little shout)- Priya… Priya bahar aao..

Aditi's mummy come out from the room & said(confuse)- are Abhijeet tum?

Abhijeet(Serious tone)- ab dono ko mera har sawal ka sahi jabab dena hoga..

Aditi's papa(sad tone)- haa bolo kya janna hai tumhe?

" kaise hua ye sab uncle? Aditi to har waqt khush reheti thi..phir aisa kya hua?"

Aditi's mummy start sobbing..

" aunty plz bataiye mujhe kya hua tha ?"

Aditi's Papa(teary tone)- Aditi ka jab class 8 ka final result aaya to humne dekha wo maths mein thora weak hai.. isiliye humne socha usse 2 teachers ke pass parayenge… ek to pehele wala teacher tha..dusra wo jo humhare society ke baad jo society hai na Kamlesh ji ka waha Sourav naam ka jo ladka reheta hai uske pass Aditi ko vej te the hum log maths ke liye.. Sourav ek gold medelist ladka hai..humne socha wo aacha parayega..

Aditi's mummy(crying)- magar kuch 1 mahino se har din Aditi keheti thi Sourav kuch thik nehi hai..ajeb sa behave karta hai uske sath.. uske body mein bhi… & start crying..

Abhijeet angrily close his eyes…

Aditi's Papa(teary tone)- humne socha agar ye baat bahar pata chala to kya hoga..isiliye usse kuch bhi kehene se mana kiya…magar 2 din pehele usne kaha Sourav ne uski video banaya hai aur usse darra raha hai.. aur phir.. kal .. & soon both of them start crying loudly..

Tears come in Abhijeet's eyes…somehow he control his tears..

Abhijeet(angry tone)- saram aana chahiye aap logo ko…sirf bahar aap logo ka naam kharab hoga isiliye aapne beti ko chup rehene ko kaha? Are Sourav ke sath sath aap log bhi mujrim hai Aditi ki maut ki… aur agar kisi ko batane mein itna hi problem tha to mujhe batate.. mujhe apna beta mante the na aap log? Aditi har saal kitni pyaar se biswas se mujhe rakhi parwati thi.. magar jab usko mera jarurat tha tab hi main kuch nehi kar saka mere behen ke liye.. & tears flows from his eyes…

Aditi's parents(crying)- humhe maaf kardo beta…hum se galti ho geyi…

Abhijeet silently nod & went from there…

…..

 **An Unkonwn place**

Abhijeet come near a house & press the door bell..

Someone open the door..

" are Abhijeet..kya baat hai itna raat ko?"

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar.. ek gd news hai.. mal mil geya..full night.. sirf 1000 chahiye..

" really? awesome.. tu ruk main abhi aata hu..aaj Sourav apna kamal dikhayega…"

After some minute Sourav come & said(smile)- chal bhai aaj pura raat masti karenge..

Abhijeet smiley nod..

….

Abhijeet drive his bike & Sourav sitting backside..

Sourav(smile)- tujhe pata kaise chala mujhe aaj ladki chahiye tha?

Abhijeet(smile)- tera dost jo hu..

After some minutes Abhijeet stop his bike..

Sourav(confuse)- kya hua yaar?

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar Sourav tujhe to batana bhool geya.. ek ladki hai..mere bank ke smane jo college hai waha parti hai.. tere pass parna chahati hai..

Sourav smiley nod..

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar wo jo purana haveli hai waha chal waha ke smane jake baat karte hai..

Sourav nod & both go neara Haveli..

Sourav(curious)- yaaar Abhijeet ladki kaisi hai?

" kaisi hai matlab? Thik thak hai.."

Sourav(smile)- kya yaar.. smaj na? ladki hot hai na?

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar ladki matlab kya sirf hot sexy ye sab? Tera maa behen bhi to ladki hai.. apne behen ke najro se dek nehi sakta? Ohh haa tujhe bas ladki chahiye..chahe wo 11 saal ki ho yaa phir 20 saal ki…

Sourav(confuse & nervous)- matlab? Kya..kya bolna chahata hai tu?

Abhijeet quickly open a knife from his pocket & enter it into Sourav's throat again & again…

Sourav fall down into the floor & blood flows from his throat…

Abhijeet(angry tone)- kyun kiya aisa haa? Ek 11 saal ki ladki hi tha na Aditi…kyun uski life barbaad kiya? Ab jaa sida upar.. aur jake maafi mang usse..pata hai maaf nehi karegi wo..phir bhi try kar.. aur haa agar agali janam mein insaan banke aa sakta hai to phir aana nehi to jarurat nehi tera is duniya mein…

Sourav slowly close his eyes & Abhijeet angrily looking here & there…

 **Flashback End**

…

"Sourav ko khatam kar diya..magar ek ajeb sa feel hone laga usdin se hi.. Bank se 2 din ka chutti bhi le liya.. thik se sone bhi nehi paa raha tha… aisa lag raha tha jaise Aditi ke tarah aur bhi bohot sare behen mujhe bula rahe hai..un logo ki help karne bol rahi hai.. 2 din tak bohot socha aur phir decision le bhi liya.. kuch karna hoga… haa kuch karna hoga.. is city ke har ladki ko baachana hoga.. ek team taiyar karna parega…"

….

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here the next part**

 **Here We Go;**

 **Flashback**

 **5 days later**

Abhijeet standing in bus stop silently & waiting for a bus.. suddenly someone drag him in a corner..

Abhijeet(confuse)- are what is this?

Someone(angry tone)- wo hi to main janna chahati hu what is this?

Abhijeet(smile)- ohh Ishika.. hi..

Ishika(angry tone)- kaha the tum itna din se? maine kitne bar call kiya , message kiya magar har waqt switch off..upar se bank bhi nehi aaye… hua kya hai tumhe? Shaddi kar liya kya?

Abhijeet(laughing)- are kaisi baat kar rahi ho main aur shaddi? (soft tone)- jisse karna chahati hu wo to abhi tak kuch bataya nehi..

Ishika(angry tone)- tum sunna chahate ho kya seriously? Kitna bar call kiya ye baat batane ke liye ki…

Abhijeet(curious)- ki.. bolo agge bolo..

Ishika(low tone)- I love you too… magar tum ho ki phone switch off karke rakh diya… shaadi karoge mujse?

Abhijeet smile broadly & quickly nod his head again & again….

Ishika start laughing…

Abhijeet(smile)- to coffiee shop chale?

….

 **Coffiee Shop**

" actually Ishika..mujhe kuch batane hai tumhe.. main thora problem mein tha ye kuch din.. tum sunnogi na?"

Ishika(smile)- of course.. batao kya hua tha…

Abhijeet tell her all about Aditi & what he does…

Ishika(smile broadly)- that's like my lover.. Abhi..i really proud of you..agar sab ladke tumhare tarah hota na to… bdw I am very happy.. & she softly kiss on his cheek..

Abhijeet(smile)- vajse main agar aisa kaam phirse karu to tumhe problem to nehi hai na?

Ishika(smile)- of course not.. magar main nehi chahati aisa koi bhi situation aaya jaha tumhe ye kaam dobara karne pare….

 **Flashback End**

…..

" you know all main jab karate coaching mein jata tha..tab mera dosti hua tha 3 ladke se… Daya, Sachin aur Vivek…tino hi ek se bar kar ek… is kuch dino mein maine ye smaj geya tha ki ye kaam jo maine socha hai wo asan nehi hoga.. isiliye kuch plans bhi bana liya.. ab bas intezar tha hum 4 friends ka phirse ek hone ka…

…..

 **Flashback**

 **R &R Jim centre**

Abhijeet come into the Jim & looking here & there…

" hey hi.. I am Rohit..yaha ka coach..tumhe bhi jim karna hai kya?"

Abhijeet(smile)- no thanks.. actually I find someone.. can you tell me where is Daya.. Daya Sheety…

Rohit(smile)- yaa of course… come with me…

" hey dude..tumse koi milne aaya hai.."

" kon hai?" a man who busy to doing his muscle exercise ask it..

Abhijeet(smile)- I am Abhijeet… Abhijeet Srivastava..

Daya stop his exercise & turn & quickly hug him tightly..

Abhijeet(smile)- kya yaar bacche ka jaan lega kya? itna zor se koi hug karta hai kya?

Daya(laughing)- kya boss kitna din baad… kitna badal geye ho yaar… blue shirt & black pant.. nice perfume.. kya baat hai ladki ki chakkar hai?

Abhijeet(laughing)- tu bhi yaar..phir suru ho geya.. chal ye bata Mumbai aaya itna din baad aur mujse mila bhi nehi? Bhool geya tha kya?

Daya(smile)- nehi yaar.. tera number khoo geya tha….ab soch hi raha tha kal Sherya ko leke tere ghar..

Abhijeet(confuse)- Sherya? Ye kon hai yaar? tera naya gf?

" no boss.. ab baache ka umar ho geya hai.. Sherya mera biwi hai.. jab Chennai mein the tab hi shaadi kiya ab yaha Mumbai posting hua hai..ab yaha hi permanent…" smiley said by Daya..

Abhijeet(smile)- that's great..yaar chal cafeteria mein baat kare?

Daya nod..

….

 **Cafeteria**

" haa to batao sab kaisa chal raha hai… shaadi kiya ki nehi?"

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar ladki raji hai..ab bas sasur ji se baat karna baki hai.. vajse sun na Sachin ka kya haal hai?

Daya(Smile)- ek gd news du.. wo bhi is qaut Mumbai mein hai… hum dono ek hi sath ek hi company mein kaam karte hai..

Abhijeet(happy)- ye aacha hua…

Daya(confuse)- kya matlab?

Abhijeet(smile)- ab sun Vivek bhi Mumbai mein reheta hai..haa kabhi kabhi bahar shooting ke liye jata hai..karate ka aacha faida utha raha hai.. stuntman ban geya hai…

Daya(laughing)- yani ki real hero… ye to great news hai yaar..

Abhijeet(smile)- tum Sachin ke sath aaj saam ko mere ghar aana..waha Vivek bhi hoga…

Daya(confuse)- baat kya hai yaar? tu kuch ajeb sa lag raha hai aaj mujhe.. everything is okk na?

Abhijeet(low tone)- tu Sachin ko leke 7 baje ke ander aa jana..aur haa Sherya bhabi se main bad mein mil lunga..aaj usse mat leke aana…

…

 **Abhijeet's house**

 **At 7 p.m.**

Sachin, Vivek , Daya all present into Abhijeet's room & silenly sitting on a bed..

Abhijeet come near them with a plate of samosa..

Abhijeet(smile)- chal bhai log jaldi se khana stat karo.. ye saam hum dosto logo ka reunion ke naam..

All still silent…

Abhijeet(confuse)- kya hua samosa bohot tasty hai..khake to dekho..

Daya(angry tone)- tu pehele ye bata hum sab yaha kar kya rahe hai?

Abhijeet(casually)- hum reunion celebrate kar rahe hai..

Sachin(irritate)- kya Abhijeet.. agar celebreate karna hota to disco yaa bar mein chalte.. yaha ye samosa khake celebrate karenge?

Vivek (confuse)- tu sach bata tu kuch garbar to nehi kar raha?

Abhijeet silently go towards his desk & take two paper & give the papers to them..

Vivek(confuse)- ab paper leke kya kare?

Abhijeet(serious tone)- paper mein jo headline aaya hai front page mein wo paro ..

All read the front page of the two papers..

Daya(serious tone)- are haa maine suna tha Aditi naam ki ek ladki suicide kiya tha… magar Abhi..ye Aditi ka ghar ka address to ye society hi hai..

Abhijeet(Serious tone)- haa Daya..wo mere ghar ke smane jo ghar hai waha reheti thi..meri behen thi… mera sagi behen se bhi barker… har rakhi bandhan mein mujhe rakhi pehenati thi…

Sachin(confuse)- magar usne suicide kyun kiya?

Abhijeet tell them the whole matter..

Daya(angry tone)- us Sourav ke jaisa ladke ko koi haq nehi hai is duniya mein rehene ka…aacha hua isne khud suicide kar liya..

Abhijeet(smile)- kisne kaha wo suicide kiya tha?

Vivek(confuse)- kya matlab?

" usko maine hi mara hai…gale (thorat) mein chaku marke… phir uska body ko fan se latka diya… "

All become shock to hear it..

Abhijeet(smile)- ab mera plan kuch bara hai..

Daya(confuse)- kya matlab? Karna kya hoga?

Abhijeet(serious tone)- ek team banana parega… team 24…

Sachin(confuse)- ye kaisa naam hai? aur is team ka kaam kya hoga?

Abhijeet(Serious tone)- is pure Mumbai city ko rapist se ajad karna hoga…

Vivek(confuse)- magar kaise? Har insaan ko kiase smajheya ki ye sab karna galat hai?

" smajha ne ka din chala geya hai..ab sida action hoga.. in sab ko ab upar vejna hoga… aur koi rasta nehi hai… socho zara jadatar ladkiya un logo ke upar hua torture ke bareme kisi ko bata nehi pate… yaaa phir jab batate to bohot der ho jata hai… isiliye hum ek online website banayenge.. jaha har victim apna upar hue torture ke bareme humhe bataiyenge…magar kisi ko bhi apna naam yaa phir photo dene ka jarurat nehi hai.. bas suspect ka photo aur uske bareme batana hoga.. that's it… 24 hours ke ander yaha phir zada se zada 48 hours ke ander case slove karenge hum…ye hi hoga Team 24 ka kaam.." Abhijeet said with serious tone..

Sachin(irritate)- Abhi…itna aasan nehi hai Police humhe pakar lega… aaj kal IP address se pata chal jata hai sab kuch..

Abhijeet(smile)- don't worry dost.. uska bhi solution hai mere pass.. Crime branch ka Dcp B.P. Chirtole ka IP address use karenge hum..uska IP address lock hota hai humesha… B.P. chirtole ke upar 2 murder case hai.. magar koi saboot nehi mila isiliye uska kuch nehi hua..magar mere pass uske filap saboot hai… hum usse blackmail karenge..aur uska hi IP address use karenge… humhara website hoga.. www.

Daya , Sachin & Vivek hug him quickly…

They all together(shout)-three cheers for Abhijeet.. hip hip hureee…

Daya(happy)- boss we are very lucky humhe tumhare jaisa ek dost mila..aur thank u so much tum humhe is mission mein samil kiya..

Abhijeet(smile)- magar kuch condition hai..

All(confuse)- kya condition?

Abhijeet(serious tone)- num 1: hum 4 logo mein se koi bhi aapna naam yaa phir photo kabhi upload nehi karenge website per..

Num 2: kisi ko bhi pata nehi chalna chahiye is bareme …apna khud ka wife yaa phir gf ko bhi nehi….

Num 3: agar kabhi hum mein se koi bhi police ke hath laga to kisi bhi halat mein kuch nehi batayega..chahe kuch bhi ho jay…

& last Num 4: hum log kabhi bhi ek sath koi bhi case slove nehi karenge.. jo mission mein hoga uske sath 2 log all time Bluetooth speaker ke jariye contact rakhega… aur baki ek bahar apna kaam mein hoga.. koi bhi office mein 2 din se zada chutti nehi lega.. understand guys…?

All nod smiley..

Daya(confuse)- ek minute Abhijeet… ye website ke bareme sab ladki ko pata kaise chalega?

Abhijeet(smile)- dek Daya jab bhi koi ladki ke sath galat kuch hota hai wo sab se pehele do hi chiz search karti hai Google mein..

Num 1: Kaise suicide kiya jaa sakta hai..

Num 2:Kaise depression se bahar aa jaa sakta hai..

Ab hum log aisa sare website mein humhare website ka adversities denge.. iske madad se hi wo sab humhare website mein entry karenge..

Vivek(serious tone)- haa wo to thik hai yaar.. magar city se bahar village mein? Waha ke har ladki ko kya internet ke bareme pata hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- don't worry..hum ek team taiyaar karenge ladkiyo ka..un sare ladkiya har village mein jayenge aur waha ke har ladkiyo se baat karenge…phir ek list banayenge aur phir humhara kaam start…

All nod..

 **Flashback End**

Phir kya..phir humhare website taiyaar hua…har sabse pehele humne Dcp ko humhare team mein samil kiya… unhone wada kiya wo humhare pura madad karenge badle mein unka evidence hum kabhi bhi police ko nehi denge…

Humhara website bhi ban geya.. hum 4 log taiyaar hoke baithe rahe kab case aayega kab aayega…magar 2 din tak koi case nehi aaya… aur atlast 3 number din ek audio message aaya…

….

 **Flasshback**

Vivek open the audio message..

" hello.. team 24 mujhe pata nehi aap log mera koi madad karenge yaa nehi..magar ek thora sa varosa hai.. sir main victim ka bhaiya baat kar raha hu.. mera behen class 7 mein parti hai… wo is school mein parti hai waha ke watchman bohot bura behave karta hai mere behen aur uski dosto ke sath…kabhi kabhi un logo ke shirts yaa phir frock mein bhi hath lagati hai… hum logo ne complain mein kiya tha school head master ke pass..magar unhone humhare qakin nehi kiya… ab to wo watchman humhare behen ko darrata bhi hai..kisi ko kuch mat batane ke liye aur ek cadbery de deta hai..aur phirse..main aap logo ko bata nehi sakta aur.. plz help me.. school ka address maine message kiya hai aur us watchman ka photo bhi send kiya hai… plz help me sir…"

After hear this..

Sachin(angry tone)- dekho main saf bol deta hu..ye case main slove karunga.. wo bhi 12 ghante ke ander..

Daya(confuse)- kya hua tujhe? Itna gussa kyun kar raha ho? Ye case main slove karta hu..

Sachin(shout)- nehi… kabhi bhi nehi… is busterd ko main khatam karunga…

Abhijeet(confuse)- asal baat kya hai yaar?

Sachin(low tone)- usi school mein mera behen bhi parti hai.. class 7 per..

All become surprise..

Sachin(angry tone)- ab smaj mein aa raha hai usne mujhe kuch bataya kyun nehi…. Dek lunga us watchman ko.. & he angrily went from there…

Daya(tense)- kya yaar ye Sachin kuch garbar na kar dale…

Abhijeet- don't worry yaar main aur Vivek usse contract karenge… tu office jaa..

Vivek(low tone)- sun yaar..mere khayal se hum logo ko yaha Abhijeet ka ghar mein baith kar ye kaam nehi karna chahiye..

Duo(confuse)- kyun?

" dek is society ka har log ye dek raha hai ki hum 4 log aksar yaha ghar mein baith kar kuch kar rahe hai..agar unlogo ko kuch galatfami ho geya aur police ko infrom kiya to?

Abhijeet(serious tone)- haa yaar ye to sochne wala baat hai.. to phir ye kaam karenge kaha?

Daya(smile)- boss ek idea hai..mere ghar ke pass ek bangle hai..tum us bangle ko kiray per le lo..aur waha tum aur Vivek rehene lag jao…

Abhijeet(confuse)- to is ghar ka kya karu? Agar mummy papa ko Delhi mein baith kar pata chal jay ki maine ghar bej diya hai to wo log to mera halwa kar denge…

Daya(smile)- are don't worry uncle aunty ko main sambhal lunga… vajse wo log to Delhi abhi nehi aane wale..to main baat karta hu us bangle ka maalik se…

Abhijeet & Vivek nod slowly…

….

 **Kandivali East, Mumbai**

Sachin come near the school & smile to see the watchman who sitting there..

Watchman(confuse)- abhi to school chutti hone mein waqt hai..

Sachin(smile)- yaa I know..actually main mechanic hu..aap logo ne call kiya tha na.. kabhi kabhi light ka conncetion band ho jaa raha hai?

Watchman nod & said(smile)- haa aaiye.. waha main electric board hai.. chaliye.. & they go towards there..

Sachin(low tone)- haa Abhijeet.. main action lene wala hu..

Otherhand

Abhijeet(talking with Sachin in Bluetooth speaker)- haa Sachin..okk magar sambhal ke.. us board per bohot zada current hai… zara smabhal ke…

Sachin(low tone)- haa I know..

Watchman(smile)- ye hai board..

Sachin quickly cutting a wire.. & smiley look at Watchman..

Watchman(confuse)- ye kya kar rahe hai aap?

Sachin(smile)- bohot aacha lagta hai na tujhe baacho ko sexurally harassment karke… ab iska saza to tujhe milna chahiye..hai na? chal alvida & he throw the wires on Watchman's body.. & soon he fall down into the floor & after some minutes he close his eyes…

Sachin(low tone)- Abhijeet case closed…

Abhijeet(smile)- that's great.. yaar abhi abhi ek aur message aaya hai..i check it..

Abhijeet check the message..

Abhijeet(confuse)- suspect ka ghar juhu mein hai? ek minute wo Ishika bhi to Juhu mein hi reheti hai…

….

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u all from your reviews.. I am very happy that you all like the story main theme… hope you all enjoy the full story ….**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys..after a long time.. actually I am busy with my studies.. wo to aacha hua mera exam postponed ho geya nehi to pata nehi phir kab update deta.. anyways I hope you all remember this story " Insaniyaat" .. chaliye start karte hai..**

 **Here the next part**

 **Juhu**

 **10 am**

Abhijeet come near a house & looking here & there.. & soon start ringing the door bell…

A lady open the door..

" ji boliye?"

Abhijeet(smile)- kya ye Sanjay ji ka ghar hai?

" haa bilkul.. aap kon?"

Abhijeet(smile)- actually main unka dost ka beta.. Abhijeet naam hai mera..unhone mujhe bulaya tha.."

" aacha aacha…ander aaiye.. saheb bahar geye hai aap thora wait kariye.."

Abhijeet smiley nod & enter into the house..

Abhijeet enter into the house & keenly looking here & there..suddenly he notice a photo frame…

Abhijeet(in mind)- aacha to main sahi ghar mein hi aaya… ye hi hai wo insaan jo ladkiyo ko bahar bej deta hai.. magar sayed ye akela ye kaam nehi karta hai.. iska jarur ek bohot bara team hai… hmm..Abhijeet.. josh se nehi hosh se kaam lena parega… abhi kuch action nehi le sakte…

Just then a girl silently come behind him & close his eyes tightly by her hands…

Abhijeet(shock)- are kon? Kon ho tum? Choro mujhe..

Girl(laughing)- pehechano kon hu main?

Abhijeet(confuse)- Ishika?

Ishika(laughing)- kya baat hai mera khayal mein hi rehete ho kya aaj kal?

Abhijeet(confuse)- tum..tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Ishika(smile)- are idiot.. main mera ghar mein hi rahungi na?

Abhijeet(extremely shock)- ye tumhara ghar hai?

Ishika(smile)- of course.. dramabazi band karo..(happy tone)- tum papa se humhare shaddi ke liye baat karne aaye ho na?

Abhijeet feeling speechless to hear the word"papa" from her mouth..

Ishika(confuse)- are kya hua aise kya dek rahe ho?

Abhijeet(serious tone)- I need to talk with you.. Ishika terrace mein chalo..jaldi..

…..

 **Terrace**

" Abhi..baat kya hai? tum itna nervous kyun lag rahe ho?"

Abhijeet(strict tone)- Ishika main jo bolne jaa raha hu dhayan se suno… tumhe pata hai na mera ek team hai aur hum ladkiyo ke safety ke liye apna jaan bhi den eke liye taiyaar hai..

Ishika(smile)- I know.. aur isiliye mujhe humesha bohot proud feel hota hai… I really proud my would be husband.. & kiss him tightly..

Abhijeet(irritate)- Ishika plzz.. ek minute ruko.. mujhe baat ko pura karne do.. kal humhare website per ek message aaya ek voice record ke sath.. waha ek ladki bol rahi thi uski behen ko leke wo ek hafta pehele tumhare ghar aaye the unki behen ke admission ek bare school mein karane ke liye…kyunki tumhare papa ek bohot bara social worker hai to agar unka suparish mil jata hai to school mein admission lene mein madat milta.. magar 3 din pehele Sanjay ji ne unhe call kiya aur bataya ek factory mein aane ke liye apna behen ko leke… waha Sanjay ji ne us ladki ko rape kiya aur uske behen ko kuch aur logo ke hatho de diya..aur kaha ki ye hi unka real business hai..ladkiyo ko bahar bej dena.. aisa ladkiyo ko fasake sare ladkiyo ko bahar ke country mein bej dete hai tumhare papa.. unhone socha wo ladki mar chuki hai to isiliye usse us factory mein chorke wo sab chale geye… baad mein wo ladki apna jaan baacha ke waha se vug geyi aur phir police mein geyi magar police ne uski koi help nehi kiya..isiliye usne humhe message kiya…

Just then Ishika tightly slap him…

Ishika(angry tone)- how dare you… tumhare himmat kaise hua mere papa ke bareme aisa bolne ka? main unko aachi tarah se janti hu..wo aisa kuch nehi kar sakte… understand?

Abhijeet(soft tone)- main smaj sakta hu ..magar ye sach hai ishika.. mere pass saboot bhi hai..tum mera qakin karo..jab ye sab hua tab wo ladki chupke se apna mobile ka voice recorder on kar diya tha..isiliye wo sab kuch record ho geya..plz tum zara isse ekbaar dekho & start a voice record..

Ishika(crying)- nehi aisa nehi ho sakta..tum jhoot bol rahe ho..ye sab kuch jhoot hai..tum mere papa ko fasana chahate ho.. I hate you..i hate you.. & went from there..

Abhijeet also chase her…

Ishika quickly come into her room & lock the room door & start loud crying…

Abhijeet try to say something but he become shock to see a person…

Person(surprise)- tum kon ho? Aur Ishika beti roo kyun rahi hai? kya kiya hai tumne uske sath?

Abhijeet(low tone)- believe me uncle..maine kuch nehi kiya.. wo bas aisehi…

Person(angry)- wo kya? tum jante ho main kon hu?

Abhijeet(smile)- yaa I know.. you are the great mr. Sanjay Kumar.. the girls trafficking reader…

Sanjay ji(shock)- what are you saying? Are you mad? Ye sab jhoot hai …

Just then ishika open the room door & come out from the room..

Ishika(crying)- papa aap sach mein ye sab nehi karte ho na?

Sanjay ji(fake teary tone)- Ishika..tujhe apna papa per qakin nehi hai? ye ladka jhoot bol raha hai..ye mujhe fasana chahata hai.. tum iska baat mat sunna…

Ishika hug him & start crying again..

Abhijeet(irritate)- Ishika plz.. try to understand..ye sab is aadmi ka natak hai.. mera qakin karo..

Ishika(shout)- shut up! Nikal jao mere ghar se..galti meri hi hai jo maine tumhare jaisa insaan ko pyaar kiya.. tum kabhi bhi ladkiyo ke liye larne wala nehi ho sakta..you are a chiter… just get out…

Abhijeet silently went from the house & start walking slowly..

After some time a group of boys follow him continusly..

Abhijeet notie this & but he silently walking on the road..

Soon a boy try to enter a knife on his backside but Abhijeet quickly catch him & start beaten him… quickly rest of boys come near Abhijeet & all start beaten Abhijeet..

Just then Daya & Vivek come with a bike & they somehow rescue Abhijeet & run away from there..

…..

 **Daya's house**

" Abhi.. Abhi tu thik to hai na?"

Abhijeet slowly open his eyes & said(low tone)- Daya… wo Ishika…

Vivek(serious tone)- haa humhe sab kuch pata hai..tere shirt mein jo bug tha usse hi humhe sab kuch pata chala.. koi baat nehi hum zarur us Sanjay Kumar ko pakar lenge..

Daya(tense tone)- magar boss tumhe aise nehi aana chahiye tha.. ek call to karte na humhe..wo to aacha hua hum sahi qaut per chale aaye.. nehi to agar police aa jata to wo sab ka kuch nehi hota balki tumhe hi jail mein dal deta… ek baat to sure hai Police bhi mila hua hai is Sanjay Kumar se aur tumhare upar uska hi team ne hamla kiya tha…

Abhijeet(low tone)-magar Ishika..uski jaan ko khatra hai.. mujhe jana hoga.. & he somehow sit on the bed properly..

Sachin(angry tone)- kya haal kiya hai wo sab tumhara.. khara bhi hone mein taklif ho raha hai..us logo ko to..

Daya(serious tone)- magar boss sahi bol raha hai humhe Ishika ka ghar mein jana hoga… wo bhi jaldi..

Abhijeet(low tone)- main bhi chalunga..

Daya nod silently..

….

 **Ishika's home**

Duo, Sachin & Vivek come near her home & found the door become open..

They silently enter into the house & look here & there….

Suddenly Sachin shout & all go near a room where Sachin present..

All become shock to see the cenerio..

Sanjay Kumar lied on the floor & blood flows form his heart…

Abhijeet(shock)- Ishika.. Ishika kaha hai? & he run into another room..

Daya also run behind him…. & become see Abhijeet sliently standing & tears flows from his eyes..

Ishika commited suicide.. she hanging with a fan …

Daya , Sachin & Vivek standing also silently there..

Suddenly Daya notice something.. he go near the desk & found a letter.. he start reading it & become stunned…

Daya(low tone)- boss.. ishika ne ek letter likha hai tumhare liye..

No respond come from Abhijeet.. he still silently standing there & stare ishika's body…

Daya stare him some seconds.. & start reading it loudly

" Abhijeet.. main janti hu maine bohot bura behave kiya tumhare sath…magar mere qakin karo main us qaut pagal ho chuki thi.. I am sorry Abhijeet.. mujhe maaf kar dena.. main jaa rahi hu tumse bohot dhur… magar fikar mat karo jaane ke pehele us aadmi ko bhi khatam kar diya hai jisne pata nehi kitne ladkiyo ke life destroy kiya hai.. tumhare chale jane ke baad hi papa balcony mein geye aur kisi ko call kiya aur tumhe mar dene ko kaha.. unko pata nehi tha main unka piche hi khari hu.. tab mujhe feel hua ki tum sahi the… phir maine papa ko pucha bhi kyun kiya aapne aisa? Magar phir wo jhoot kehene lag geye.. main tab bhi chup thi.. magar abhi kuch minute pehele papa phir aaya mere room mein hath mein gun leke.. kehene lage mujhe bohot kuch pata chal geya hai.. mera zinda rehena unke liye khatra hai.. main unki beti hu isiliye wo mujhe unke team ke hath mein nehi de rahe hai …. Pata hai Abhi.. pata nehi mujhe kya hua main unke upar tooth pari.. aur phir kisi tarah se goli chal geya aur papa gir (lay down) geye… maine aapne hatho se aapne papa ko maar diya.. ajeb baat hai hai na? aaye the wo mujhe marne magar main hi unko maar diya.. ab kya karu main.. ab to jab sab ko pata chalega sab mujhe ek kidnapper ki beti keheke bulayegi.. tum ko bhi maine khoo diya.. ab to is duniya main mera koi nehi hai.. isiliye jaa rahi hu.. I am really sorry Abhi.. tum per varosa nehi kar sakhi.. maaf kar dena mujhe… aur haa sayed kabhi ek din phir tumse mulakat ho jay mera.. ek naya naam ek naya identy ke sath main tumhare samne aau… I love you..

Tumhara Ishika"

Abhijeet immidately sit on the floor & start crying loudly… Daya try to console him … Abhijeet quickly hug him & continusly crying loudly…

…

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u all for your reviews..**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	4. Chapter 4

Here the next part

 **Recap**

Abhijeet come in a house what is actually his gf's house.. when his gf Ishika known that her father is the leader of a girl traffing she misunderstand Abhijeet.. but later when Abhijeet & his team come again in her house they found her father become dead & she commited suicide.. Daya found a letter where all found that Ishika's father try to kill her but for helf defense she kill her father & soon she also committed suicide … after known this Abhijeet start crying loudly..

Here We Go,

" chali geyi wo mujhe chorke… ek time lagta tha Ishika ko chorke main jee nehi sakta..magar ab to 5 months ho geya… ab bhi kabhi kabhi lagta hai ki wo mere sath hi hai..mera sath baate kar rahi hai.. hass rahi hai aur mujhe bol rahi hai ki wo bohot proud feel karti hai… magar pata nehi uski proud feel karne ka waja jo team hai wo ab rehega bhi yaa nehi… Team 24 ab aur zada din azad nehi hai ye baat mujhe usi din pata chal geya tha jab us aadmi ne humhare zindegi mein aaya tha… **kon** **hai wo? Aayiye batata hu…**

 **Flashback** **Start**

 **Mumbai**

 **Police Headquarter**

A group of police sitting together in a holl & silently hearing Commisonar sir's lecture

Commisonar sir(serious tone)- officers aaj hum sab yaha ek sath baith ke discuss kar rahe hai sirf aur sirf ek kaash wajah se…. pichle 2 months se koi anjaan team active hua hai.. main ye nehi kahunga ki wo log bohot bara terrorist hai ..magar jo kaam wo log kar rahe hai wo sahi nehi hai.. humhe jitna dhur pata hai is team ka naam team 24 hai..am I right officers?

All – yes sir..

One officer(serious tone)- sir mera naam inspector Rajat Kumar hai.. pichle hafte mere ander ka area mein ek khoon hua tha.. jiska khoon hua uska naam Guddu hai.. bohot bara mujrim hai ye.. humne isse kahi bar arrest bhi kiya hai..magar har bar ye vug jata tha jail se.. karib 2 hafta se gayeb tha ye.. humhare pass jo information hai usse ye hi lagta hai ki ye Guddu girl traffing mein involve tha.. magar iska team ke bareme kuch pata nehi chala…

Commisonar sir(serious tone)- khoon kaise hua tha?

Rajat(serious tone)- sir uske body mein bohot sare marks hai.. pet mein bohot bar chaku(knife) ka nisan hai aur hath pair mein bhi rassi ka nisan hai…sayed kuch dino se usko kahi per band ke rakha geya tha..

Commisonar sir(serious tone)- so officers you all surely understand ye team har criminals ko mar raha hai..aur abhi tak 10 murders kar chukka hai ye team… magar kisi ne bhi is team ka ek bhi aadmiyo ko nehi dekha..how it possible? Isiliye ab is case ko slove karne ke liye main CBI officer Shivaji Parduman ko bulaya hai… I hope he definitely slove this case soon…

….

" hello Abhijeet.. kaha ho tum?"

Abhijeet who sitting on a coffiee shop said(on ph)- main coffiee shop mein hu.. kyun kya hua?

" tum jaldi mere ghar mein aao.."

Abhijeet(confuse)- baat kya hai Daya? Everything okk na?

Daya(tense tone)- kuch okk nehi hai.. tum jaldi aao.. yaha Sachin aur Vivek bhi hai mere sath..

Abhijeet(confuse)- aacha thik hai..main aa raha hu..

After the call he payment the bill & quickly come out from the shop.. just then he crush with a lady..

Abhijeet- ohh I am sorry mam..maine dekha nehi..

Lady(smile)- its okk.. bdw I need to talk with you..

Abhijeet(confuse)- sorry mam.. kya main aapko janta hu?

Lady(smile)- of course not.. but main aapko janta hu..aur sath hi sath aapka 3 dosto ko bhi.. Daya, Sachin aur Vivek am I right?

Abhijeet become surprise..

Abhijeet(confuse)- kon hai aap? Aur kya chahate hai mujse?

Lady(smile)- nothing much..bas ek cup coffiee pina chahata hu.. time hai na aapke pass?

Abhijeet nod silently..

Lady(smile)- good.. to phir aaj saam 5 baje is address mein chale aana.. aur haa tumhare wo 3 dosto ko to bilkul bhi mat lana.. got it & give him a card.. & went from there..

Abhijeet look towards the card & see an address…

…

 **Daya's house**

" yaar baat kya hai? tum sab aise kyun baithe ho?"

Daya(tense tone)- yaar Abhijeet… news mein dek commisonar ne CBI officer Sivaji Parduman ko team 24 ko arrest karne ke liye veja hai Mumbai.. hum sab to geye kaam se…

Abhijeet(casually)- so what? Ek din to aisa hona hi tha.. maine to pehele din hi kaha tha…tum logo ko yaad nehi hai kya? hum log murders karenge to kya police chup rahega kya?are Police khud koi kaam nehi karte to kya hua agar wo logo ne dekha koi aur un logo ka kaam kar raha hai to wo sab lag jate hai uske piche jo thora sa try kar raha hai un logo ka kaam sahi se karne ka.. ye hi to Police ka asli kaam hai..

Sachin(angry tone)- abbe agar hum pakre geye to humhare fasi to confirm hai idiot…

Abhijeet(smile)- fasi to tab denge na jab un logo ko koi saboot milega… aur agar pakkre geye bhi to kya hua tum sab zara socho hum log marne ke pehele kitna aacha kaam kiya.. aur haa abhi kaam khatam hi kaha hua hai… abhi to us racket ko pakarna hai… vajse Vivek us Guddu se jo information mila thaw o sab record karke rakha hai na?

Vivek nod..

Daya(smile)- boss…kabhi kabhi sochta hu tum insaan ho yaa kuch aur… tumhare jaise dost bohot kismat se milta hai.. really boss main bohot kismat wala hu jo tumhe apna dost paya..

Abhijeet smile & both hug each other….

Sachin(low tone)- vajse wo Abhijeet ek bar Ishika ka ghar jana parega…

Abhijeet(confuse)- kyun?

Vivek(serious tone)- wo actually humhe lagta hai ye case ka kuch saboot abhi tak us ghar mein hi hai..

Daya- magar humhe bohot sambhal ke jana parega… kyunki ab us ghar mein koi nehi reheta… agar us ghar ke aas pass ka kisi ne bhi humhe dek liya to garbar ho jayega..

Abhijeet(Serious tone)- correct… vajse abhi tak jo saboot mila hai sab ko ek karo…ek kaam karte hai sare sabooto ko ek bar phirse dekte hai..i think hum kuch miss kar rahe hai..

Sachin(confuse)- magar Abhijeet Guddu ke hisab se kal ke ander un 10 ladkiyo ko vej dene wale hai uska team..

Daya(angry tone)- wo hi to fikar hi baat hai Sachin.. ye racket bohot hi bara hai..pehele humne socha Sanjay ji is team ka leader hai..magar ab tak 5 aadmio ko pakar liya magar abhi tak asli boss ke bareme kuch pata hi nehi chala…

Abhijeet(smile)- chal jayega Daya..bohot jald pata chal jayega.. tension mat lo..ab hum aklea nehi hai.. anyways.. abhi 4 baje hai.. main chalta hu.. main thik 7 baje mere bunglow mein jaunga..tere pass mere bunglow ka keys hai na?

Daya(confuse)- haa wo to hai..magar tum jaoge kaha?

Abhijeet(smile)- mere Sherya bhabi ke liye gifts kharid ne…

Daya (confuse)- Sherya ke liye gifts? Magar wo to ab uski maike mein hai.. yaar sahi se batana…

Abhijeet(smile)- aake batata hu.. & he went from there…

…..

 **Bandra**

Abhijeet come near a house & look here & there.. just then his ph start ringing..

" hello.."

Lady(smile)- hello handsome..aa geye?

Abhijeet(confuse)- mere piche tumhare aadmi hai kya jo tumhe sab kuch pata chal raha hai?

Lady start laughing…

Abhijeet(irritate)- ab batao kaha jau?

Lady(smile)- darwaza khula hai..sida ander aake upar aa jao..

Abhijeet enter into the house & go on the 2nd floor & found A lady sitting on a sofa near the balcony… form there anyone clearly see who come or out…

Abhijeet(smile)- to yaha se mujhe dek rahi thi?

Lady(smile)- of course..aur vajse bhi tumhare piche koi aadmi lagane ka jarurat hi nehi hai…mujhe tumpe pura varosa hai..

Abhijeet(serious tone)- ab jaan sakta hu tum kon ho aur mujse kya chahate ho?

Lady(smile)- sure..pehele baitho to sahi.. hi I am Purvi.. Purvi Chopra… crime reporter of News Time..

Abhijeet(confuse)- reporter? Sorry main news nehi dekta..isiliye tumhe nehi janta…

Purvi(smile)- really? tum news nehi dekte magar pata chal jata hai kaha konsa ladki ka rape hua hai yaa kon sa ladki ka kidnap hua hai.. great..

Abhijeet(smile)- matlab itna din mein tum jan hi geye ho main yaa phir mere dosto kya kaam karte hai?

Purvi(smile)- of course.. tum hi ho na team 24 ka captain..

Abhijeet(smile)- captain nehi hu..us team ka ek hissa hu..

Purvi(smile)- really salute you for your work.. magar ab to tum bach nehi sakte.. tumhare sath kiya hua har baate maine record kar liya hai..ab agar main is record ko CBI officer mr. Parduman ko de diya to you are finished..

Abhijeet(smile)- I know tum sab record kar rahe ho…tumhare samne ka table mein jo flower vase hai usme ek video chip hai.. I know it very well..magar mujhe ye bhi pata hai kit um mera aur mere dosto ka madad jarur karogi… kyunki tum khud bhi us racket ko pakar na chahate ho …am I right miss beautiful Purvi Chopra from News Time?

Purvi(smile)- hmm…genious.. I am impressed… vajse main pichle 5 hafto se tumhare picha kar rahi hu.. tumne ab tak 5 logo ko mara..i am sorry total 10.. baki 5 to rapist the… aur is racket ka ek aur member ko khud tumhare gf ne hi mar diya.. magar abhi tak kuch hath mein aaya yaa nehi?

Abhijeet(smile)- itna sab pata hai to ye bhi pata laga lo.. anyways ab main chalta hu..

Purvi catch his hands…

Abhijeet confusly look towards her..

Purvi(low tone)- main bhi tumhare sath is mission mein kaam karna chahati hu.. is racket ke piche main bhi karib 1 saal se hu..magar har bar main fail hui hu… isiliye plz…

Abhijeet(smile)- okk..magar ek condition per..

Purvi(confuse)- kaisa condition?

Abhijeet(serious tone)- tum ye news telecast nehi karogi … haa karogi magar baad mein sab ke sath..aur utna hi kahogi jitna baki reporters kahega… zada nehi…

Purvi(smile)- done… tum jaisa kahogi vajsa hi hoga..

Abhijeet smile & both shake their hands…

…..

 **Abhijeet's bunglow**

Daya, Sachin & Vivek present in Abhijeet's bunglow & waiting for him.. just then the doorbell start ringing..

Sachin open the door & become shock to see the lady with Abhijeet..

Sachin(confuse)- ye to News time ka reporter hai …wo Purvi Chopra hai na?

Purvi(smile)- hi.. wow main kafi famous hu hai na?

Daya(confuse)- boss ye ladki yaha kya kar rahi hai?

Abhijeet tell them everything..

Vivek(low tone)- magar Abhijeet.. is ladki per varosa nehi karna chahiye..ye apna channel ka trp barane ke liye kuch bhi kar sakti hai…

Daya(low tone)- haa boss is ladki ko hum humhare sath nehi le jaa sakte…

Purvi come near them & said(soft tone)- plz.. try to believe me… main aisa kuch nehi karungi.. main apna camera bhi yaha hi aap logo ke pass de dungi..magar plz mujhe aap logo ke sath kaam karna hai.. I promise main koi garbar nehi karungi..

Sachin(confuse)- tum itna zid kyun kar rahi ho? Agar trp bhi nehi barana chahati to jana kyun chahati ho humhare sath?

Purvi(low tone)- wo actually us racket ne jo 10 ladkiyo ko kayed karke rakha hai usme meri behen bhi hai..

All become shock to hear it..

Abhijeet(shock)- tum itna der ye baat bataya kyun nehi?

Purvi(low tone)- I am sorry..magar plz mujhe bhi aap sab ke sath kaam karna hai..

Daya(smile)- okk Purvi..dont worry tumhare behen aur baki 9 ladkiyo ko kuch nehi hone denge hum….

…..

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Thanks all for your reviews…**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here the next part**

Duo, Sachin , Vivek & Purvi present into Daya's house..

Abhijeet(serious tone)- Daya ab tak humhe jitna pata chala wo hai.. ye racket ka leader koi aur hai Sanjay ji nehi.. phir humne uska do sathi Ravi aur Suraj ko pakra.. wo logo ne kaha ye racket Dubai mein sare ladkiyo ko vej deta hai.. aur zada se zad ladkiyo ko supply deta hai Vicky naam ka ek ladka jo humesha apna bohot sare identity banake ghumta hai.. phir humne is team ka aur ek aadmi Guddu ko pakra..usne kaha kal raat 2 baje bich samunder mein ladkiyo ka deal hoga... ab humhare do kaam hai .. number 1- Vicky ko pakarna hoga jald se jald.. aur num 2- kal 2 baje ke pehele humhe wo sare ladkiyo ko baacha na hoga…

Daya(Serious tone)- haa to thik hai..main Sachin aur Vivek waha chale jayenge… tum aur Purvi is Vicky ko dhundho..wo Guddu bhi bol raha tha na ki ye Vicky aaj kal Jeet banke ghum raha hai...ek dance teacher ke vej mein…

Abhijeet nod..

….

" Abhijeet ye dekho social site mein usne aapna ek account create kiya hai.. Jeet Kumar.. dance teacher at Mumbai.." Purvi showing Vicky's new account in social site..

Abhijeet(serious tone)- abhi itna time nehi hai ki usko humhare jaal mein fasay.. aaj raat ko hi usse pakarna parega… ek kaam karte hai Mumbai mein jitna dance school hai sab mein jake dekte hai…magar koi naya looks mein…

They go towards all the dance school to search Vicky.. after some hours they find Vicky as Jeet in a dance school… & they start became ready to follow him…

….

 **Daya's house**

" guys ab plan hai kuch aisa.. hum kisi bhi tarahse jetty mein us racket ke ander samil ho jayenge.. aur jaise hi moka mile sare ladkiyo ko baacha ke un sab ko piche ke boat mein vej denge.. Vivek tum rehena boat per.." Daya said it..

Vivek – nod..okk.. magar tum aur Sachin akele kaise..

Abhijeet just come into the house & all become shock to see him..

Daya(surprise)- kya hua hai boss? Itna khoon? Tum thik to ho na?

Bloods present in his full shirt …

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar main thik hu…magar ek garbar ho geya..

Daya(confuse)- wo kya?

Abhijeet(serious tone)- Vicky mara geya..aur wo racket aaj hi taskari karega ladkiyo ka.. kal nehi..

All become shock..

Sachin(confuse)- yaar Abhijeet kaise mar geya Vicky? Aur tujhe patakaise chala aaj deal hone wala hai…

Abhijeet start to telling them what actually happened…

 **Flashback**

Abhijeet & Purvi waiting outside of Vicky's house.. & waiting for Vicky..

Suddenly Abhijeet feel someone present behind him.. Abhijeet slowly turn & found Purvi not present there.. Vicky smiley standing there & quickly punch him by a hocky stick…

For this reason Abhijeet fall down but quickly stand up..

Vicky(smile)- bohot josh hai tujme? Mujhe pakarne aaya hai? aaj to tu geya kaam se.. & try to beaten him..

Abhijeet quickly punch on his stomach …. Vicky fall down & Abhijeet quickly catch his hairs & start punching on his head continusly..

Abhijeet(angry tone)- bohot shok hai na tera ladkiyo ko fasa kar unlogo ko vejne ka… ab dek tera kya haal karta hu.. jaldi bata kab hone wala hai ladkiyo ka deal..

Vicky(smile)- kuch nehi bolne wala main…chahe tu kuch bhi kar le..

Abhijeet(smile)- really? chal tab to tere jaisa insaan ka baachne ka koi fayda nehi..wish u good luck & quickly open a gun & press the trigger… bullet quickly hit on Vicky's left hand..

Vicky(shout)- mat maro mujhe..batata hu.. plz..aaj hone wala hai deal.. raat 2 baje.. plz mujhe chor do..

Abhijeet smile & quickly hit on his head by his gun …so that Vicky quickly fall down on the floor..

 **Flashback End**

Daya(confuse)- phir boss ab to jaldi hi humhe jana hoga..

Sachin(confuse)- magar Purvi kaha hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- kidnap kiya geya hai usse..

All become again shock..

Vivek(confuse)- kya matlab?

Abhijeet(smile)- Vicky ne Purvi ko behosh karke rakha tha..maine Purvi ke t-shirt mein ek chip laga diya hai aur usse waha hi chorke vug geya..phir 30 minute baad do aadmi aaya aur Vicky ko aise haal mein dek kar jaldi se purvi ko leke car se vug geya.. ab hum Purvi ke madad se pata kar lenge wo log hai kaha?

Daya(serious tone)- magar Abhijeet ye tumne bilkul bhi sahi nehi kiya.. Purvi ek ladki hai yaaar… agar usse kuch ho geya to..

Abhijeet((soft tone)- muj per varosa karo kuch nehi hoga usse.. jaldi Vivek.. location check karo Purvi ka…

Vivek check the location of Purvi.. & said – Abhi..ye to jetty ke taraf jaa raha hai..

Abhijeet – lets go guys..humhe abhi jana hoga waha..

…..

 **Jetty**

 **At 1 a.m.**

Purvi slowly open her eyes & found she present somewhere with also many girls..

Purvi(low tone)- hum kaha hai?

One girl – ye to pata nehi magar aaj humko vej dene wale hai ye sab log…

Purvi(shock)- what!

Second Girl(crying)- didi humhe baachalo…

Purvi become silent & look here & there.. just then she notice something..

Purvi(little loud)- wo jo darwaza ke samne wo ladki bethi hui hai usse kaho wo glass dene liye..

That girl who sitting there with down her face slowly look towards her & both become shock to see each other..

Girl(teary tone)- Purvi di..

Purvi(shock)- chutki… chutki tu jaldi se wo glass de…dek roo mat..kisi ko kuch nehi hoga…

Chutki slowly catch the glass by her mouth because all girls hands close with ropes….

All girls one by one take the glass on their mouth & atlast give it to Purvi…

Purvi slowly fell the glass into the floor ..so that glass become broken.. she somehow take a broken glass spice & start to cutting the ropes of a girl by the help of her mouth… after some time the ropes become open & one girl become free.. that girl quickly free Purvi… soon Purvi & that girl start free to all girls..

All girls become happy ..

Purvi(low tone)- abhi itna khush mat ho…ek minute (she hear some sound)..are lagta hai hum log jetty mein hai.. matlab Abhijeet sahi tha.. thik hai… sab chup rehena..aur chutki tu aur tum sab darwaza ke samne ek sath rehena ..kisi bhi tarah se koi bhi darwaza naa tor sake..ye yaad rakna…

Purvi continusly look here & there.. & soon found a window which present that room but it is present at too high position…

Purvi(low tone)- kya naam hai tumhara?

Girl – Payel..

Purvi(low tone)- okk Payel wo jo window waha se humhe nikal na hoga..dekho mere upar utkar tum nikal jana waha se.. magar pehele har jaga dek lena..okk?

Payel(excited)- of course Purvi di…

Purvi(smile)- that's great…. Chalo aao..

Purvi standing properly & Payel quickly climb on her & try to look outside of the window..

Payel(low tone)- do log hai bahar di… aur wo log yaha hi nazar rakha hua hai..

Purvi(low tone)- shit! Ab kya kare..

Just then Payel(low tone but confuse)- di..Purvi di..ek miute abhi abhi do aadmi aachanak us do aadmi ko kahi per le geya kuch chiz un dono ke sar(head) per marke..

Purvi(excited)- yes.. Abhijeet aur uska team aa geya..

Chutki(smile)- wo log Police hai? humhe baachayenge?

Purvi(smile)- Police to nehi..magar usse bhi barker.. Payel jaldi khudo smabhal ke..

Payel quickly jump outside of the window & fall down into the water..

Sachin & Vivek who are ready to enter into the ship become surprise to see this..

Suddenly they found Abhijeet present into the water & he come towards that girl who jump into the water..

Abhijeet somehow save her & ask (confuse)- tu kar kya rahi ho?

Payel(scar tone)- aap kon ho? Mujhe plz chor do..

ABhijeet(smile)- relax..i am Abhijeet.. tumhare dost…

Payel(happy)- aap hi ho Abhijeet.. Purvi di ki dost…

Abhijeet(Smile)- matalb ander Purvi hai ?

Payel nod..

Abhijeet(smile)- okk swimming janti ho tum?

Payel (smile)- bilkul..but thori darr geyi thi isiliye bas..

Abhijeet(smile)- koi baat nehi..sambhal ke waha chale jao waha do bhaiya hai unke pass.. & signal Sachin & Vivek.. both nod their head…

Otherside Daya slowly come into the ship & quickly go towards engine room & found 5 people present there.. Daya quickly hiding there..

Abhijeet somehow open a touch & continusly start switch on & off..

Purvi who climb on a other girl look here & there.. suddenly she understand the meaning of this light..

Purvi(low tone)- all girls jaldi yaha aao.. tum sab ek ke baad ek jaoge is window se.. chutki tu aa pehele..

Chutki – maagr di..

Purvi(low tone)- maine kaha na jaldi aa..

Chutki climb on Purvi & jump by the window..

Abhijeet quickly save her & signal her to go towards Sachin who also come into the water…

One by one all girls start jumping & Abhijeet Sachin quickly take them all & go towards Vivek..

Vivek present near the ship with a hideing positing with all girls except Purvi..

All girl become save.. Purvi now try to jump but just then a man open the door & become shock to see no one present there except Purvi…

Man become angry & open a gun ..press the trigger…

Purvi somehow save herself…

That man again try to shoot her but Abhijeet quickly catch him form behind & start beaten him…

Abhijeet – tum thik ho?

Purvi quickly hug him tightly..

Abhijeet become surprise & remember about Ishika..

…..

 **Engine Room**

Two man runningly come in there & said – boss wo sab ladki gayeb hai.. zarur Police aa geya hai..

Boss who sitting there.. said(Angry tone)- what! Kaise hua ye sab? Kaha geya wo dono? Maine bola tha na nazar rakne ke liye..jaldi sab jao dhundho.. all runningly go towards there..

Daya quickly come out from the hiding position & start beaten the goons…

Some goons come from behind & start to beaten Daya… but Daya continusly beaten some goons..

Boss who silently watch this come near Daya with a gun & press the trigger..

" Boom"

The Boss look towards the man who standing there infront of him & fall down on the floor…

Daya(smile)- boss…

Abhijeet smile& start beaten some goons .. Daya also continue his work..

Sachin & Vivek quickly sitting into a car with all the girls..

Purvi come near them & said(smile)- tum log sare baacho ko Daya ke ghar le jaa rahe ho na?

Sachin – haa bilkul..waha sa kal subah sab ko sab ke ghar pocha denge..

Purvi smiley nod..

Just then her phone start ringing …she receive the call & go towards some far away from the car..

Vivek start the car & just then a heavy light come on their face.. both become confuse & come out form the car..

Soon they become stunned to see two Police car standing in front of them & a group of Police officers pointing their guns towards them…

A man who wear a blazer come near them with a man..

First man(smile)- hi I am Shivaji Parduman.. CBI officer.. aur ye mera assintant inspector Kavin Khanna… CBI officer.. so team 24 you are under arrest…

Purvi who stare all this standing in a hiding position quickly call Daya.. & infrom him about the situation…

Abhijeet(confuse)- kya hua Daya?

Daya(tense tone)- boss jaldi vugo yaha se..

Abhijeet(confuse)- kyun?

Daya tell him everything what Purvi said to him..

Abhijeet become surprise & duo quickly run form there & quickly jump on the water & start swinming..

….

" sir baki do aadmi vug geya hai.." some officers said..

Kavin(smile)- tab to sir zarur un logo ko pata hai hum yaha aa geye hai..

Mr. Parduman(smile)- pata chalne do .. ab zada din nehi bach sakte wo dono.. Abhijeet aur Daya.. unke neend haram karne ke liye main aa chukka hu..

Purvi quickly come there with a man..

Purvi(smile)- hello sir..

Parduman sir(smile)- are Purvi..form News Time..

Purvi(smile)- sir its great work..vajse kon hai ye dono?

Vivek & sachin become shock…

Kavin(smile)- ye hai team 24 ka do sathi..baki do farar ho geya..

Purvi(Smile)- so it's a great news..ye hi hai wo dono jo log itna logo ka murder kiya hai..

Sachin try to say something but Vivek said no to tell him anything..

Parduman(serious tone)- Kavin le chalo in dono ko..

Kavin drag them & sit them into a police van..

Parduman(smile)- great job Purvi.. thank u for everything… tumhare wajah se hi hum aaj ye dono ko pakar sake..

Purvi(Smile)- its my plessure sir…

Sachin & Vivek angriliy look towards Purvi.. Purvi smiley see them & start reporting the full incident…

…

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u all for your reviews..**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here the next part**

 **Recap**

 **Team 24 save the all girls with Purvi… suddenly a group of Police team come there & arrest Sachin & Vivek.. Purvi inform Duo ..so they quickly jump into the water & went from there… CBI officer shake his hand with Purvi for her help.. **

**Here We go;**

Duo come into a beach.. &silently standing there..

Daya's phone continusly ringing…but he don't receive it..

Abhijeet(low tone)- Daya receive kar yaar.. sayed bhabhi honge..

Daya(low tone)- isiliye hi to receive nehi kar raha hu… ho sakta hai police Sherya ka madat se mujhe trace karna chahata hai.. ab to hum dono ka photo bhi har news tv per dikhaya jaa raha hai..

Abhijeet silently nod.

Daya(confuse)- ek baat smaj mein nehi aa raha .. Police ko pata kaise chala hum jeety per hai..?

Abhijeet(confuse)- wo to main bhi soch raha hu.. koi to hai jisne inform kiya..

Daya(angry tone)- main bolu ye kaam kiska hai..

Abhijeet nod..

Daya(angry tone)- tumhare dost wo reporter Purvi Mehra ka.. I am damn sure ye uski hi kaam hai..mera dost Raj call kiya tha..usne kaha sabse pehele ye news News TV ne hi telecast kiya..ab uski chennal ko bohot trp mil geya hai… maine pehele hi mana kiya tha usse mat lo team mein..

Abhijeet(low tone)- I don't believe it… aur agar ye sach hua na to aaj ka raat hi uski zindegi ka akhri raat hai..

Daya(angry tone)- aaj tak hum ladkiyo ke safty ke liye lar rahe the..ab us ladki ko mar hi dalenge..

Abhijeet(confuse)- magar yaar agar usne hi police ko khabar diya to usne humhe alert kyun kiya?

Daya(confuse)- haa ye baat to hai.. vajse ho sakta hai usne aisa kiya jisse hum us per shaq naa kare?

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar chal thik hai..dekte hai kya hota hai…vajse kuch khane ka mann kar raha hai..

Daya(low tone)- chai pioge?

Abhijeet(low tone)- haa thora dard ho raha hai shar (head) per..

Daya nod & go towards tea shop..

Abhijeet close his eyes.. & soon he found someone touch his shoulder..

Abhijeet (smile little)- aa geyi..

Someone(smile)- of course.. tumhe taklif mein nehi dek sakti na..

Abhijeet(low tone)- to phir mujhe chorke chali kyun geyi?

Lady(sad tone)- isiliye hi to aaj bhi tumhare pass aati hu.. I am really sorry Abhi..aapne Ishika ko maaf nehi karoge?

Abhijeet(sad smile)- maaf to tumhe usidin kar diya tha… magar phir bhi lagta hai tumhe chorke jee nehi paunga… kab aaunga yaar tumhare pass?

Ishika touch his lips & said(soft tone)- kabhi nehi..aisa kabhi sochna bhi mat..tumhe abhi bohot kuch karna hai.. abhi to bas suruwat hai..tum inspiration ho is pure India ka..sirf India ka nehi pure World ka..

Abhijeet(low tone)- magar kaise Sachin aur Vivek to..

Ishika(smile)- I know.. but sab thik ho jayega… Daya hai na tumhare sath.. aur tum kabhi bhi josh mat khona.. humesha yaad rakna main hu tumhare sath..har musibaat mein har khushi mein..

Abhijeet(smile lightly)- bohot din ho geya tumhe tightly hug nehi kiya… ek hug karu?

Ishika smile & hug him tightly…

Daya come near him with 2 cup of tea & become confuse to see Abhijeet smiley standing there & stare towards the wave….

Daya(confuse)- Abhi are you okk?

Abhijeet(smile)- haa yaar.. abhi bohot kaam baki hai..actaully abhi to bas suruwat hi hua hai….Daya mera dimmag mein ek idea hai..

Daya(confuse)- kya?

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar hum yaha waha jake ladkiyo mein hone wala tortures ka badla le rahe the itna din..kyun na torture hone se pehele hi usse rok de… yaa phir try kare…

Daya(become more confuse)- kehena kya chahate ho?

Abhijeet(smile)- actually yaar main soch raha hue k camp start kare jaha hum har ladkiyo ko batayenge ki Karate sikhna is duniya mein ab kitna jaruri hai.. soch zara agar koi aadmi kisi ladki ke sath batamizi karne ka try kiya to wo ladki khud hi samna kar payegi us insaan ka… aur kuch naa ho do kicks yaa phir do punch to mar hi sakegi.. kyun?

Daya become happy & quickly hug him..for this reason two cups fall down into the beach..

Abhijeet(irritate)- ye kya kiya?

Daya(happy)- are boss aaj tum jo khana chahoge wo hi tumhe dunga… magar(sad tone) Sachin aur Vivek…

Abhijeet(smile)- main hu na Daya..Sachin aur Vivek ko Police zarur court mein le jayenge ..uske pehele main Sachin aur Vivek ko bahar le aaunga..iske liye mujhe chahe kuch bhi karne pare..

Daya(happy)- great.. to chalo aaj se hi camping start kare..

Abhijeet –nehi yaar camping hum nehi karenege.. karega to koi aur…

Daya(confuse)- kya matlab?

Abhijeet(smile)- chal tujhe ek jaga le chalta hu..

Daya nod & they start walking.. Abhijeet turn & see towards the water.. & found Ishika standing there with smile broadly…

…..

" yaar kaisa hai?" Abhijeet hug with a man…

Man(smile)- bilkul fit & fine.. yaar tu to celebrity ban geya… sare news mein tera hi khabar hai… vajse yaar wo reporter Purvi Mehra ke sath kuch chakkar chal raha hai kya tera?

Daya(angry tone)- wo agar mila na haat mein…to khatam karke rak dunga…

Man(smile)- hey bro don't try it.. phir to aur garbar ho jayega..

Abhijeet(smile)- milne to jarunga usse zarur aur wo bhi aaj raat ko hi..

Man(shock)- tera dimmag to thik hai na?

Abhijeet(Angry tone)- Dushyant pagal mat ban.. tu mujhe ek baat bata kya humne sachme koi gunna kiya hai? humhe jis logo ko bhi mara hai wo sab criminals the..aur agar koi humhare kaam ke bich aaya na to hum us insaan ko farke rak denge… chahe wo CBI officer Parduman ho yaa phir uska officer Kavin ho..yaa phir Purvi…we don't care anyone..

Dushyant(smile)- I really salute you guys..magar abhi Police alert hai…

Abhijeet(smile)- isiliye hi to abhi best time hai..tujhe bas jo karne ke liye bol raha hu wo kar.. & tell him something..

Dushyant(happy)- yaar I salute you again..tum insaan ho hi nehi tum to bhagwan ho..saale kya idea nikala hai…Us Parduman ko to chir ke rak dega..

Daya(smile)- aur haa tum jante ho na us team ko?

Dushyant(smile)- of course.. don't worry… main bata deta hu..wo log kal subah hi nikal jayega..

Abhijeet shake with him & said(smile)- to phir kal milte hai…

…..

 **Purvi's house**

Purvi standing near the window & taking with someone with smile..after cut the call she go towards dinning table & take a glass & start drinking water… soon she feel someone present there.. Purvi quickly turn & found no one.. she again turn & become shock to see the man..

Purvi(scar tone)- Daya tum..

Someone quickly block her mouth & quickly fall down her into the sofa..

Purvi scarly look towards the man..

Abhijeet angrily come near her & open his gun…

Purvi(crying)- mujhe mat maro..plz.. maine baat suno..

Abhijeet(angry tone)- Purvi maine mana kiya tha dhoka dene ke liye..but you don't hear it clarly.. kyun kiya aisa?

Purvi(crying)- mere qakin karo maine kuch nehi kiya… wo Kavin ne mera maa ko kidnap kar liya th aur mujhe kaha tum sab ka pata batane ke liye..

Daya(angry tone)- jhoot mat bolo..

Purvi(crying)- plz belive me… & crying badly..

Abhijeet (angry tone)- Purvi tumhe bas 1 aur chance milega..agar jo bola wo nehi kiya to you are gone ..understand?

Purvi nod quickly..

Daya(smile)- vajse wo Kavin tumhara boyfriend hai na?

Purvi become extremely shock..

Abhijeet(smile)- Purvi tumhe kya laga tum akela hi khatir ho… tumhare phone mein ek chip laga hua hai..usse humhe pata chalta hai tum kya kya kar rahe ho…kis ke sath baat kar rahe ho..

Purvi(teary tone)- meri qakin karo…

Abhijeet(shout)- shut up! & quickly slap her tightly….

…

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u all for your reviews..**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Recap**

 **Duo become save from the Police.. Daya tell Abhijeet that its all Purvi's plan ..only for her Sachin & Vivek become arrest.. Duo meet with Abhijeet's friend & plan something… Duo visit to Purvi's house & asked her why she do this…**

 **Here we go;**

 **An Unknown Place**

Purvi slowly open her eyes & become confuse to see she present into a dark room.. her hands & leg tightly block with ropes..

Purvi(liitle loud)- koi hai ? anyone hear me?

A man come near her slowly & standing near her..

Purvi(confuse)- kon ho aap? Aur mujhe yaha badh ke kyun rakha hai..

Just then someone on the lights & Purvi become shock to see the person who standing near her..

Purvi(shock)- Abhi tum?

Abhijeet(angry tone)- shut up! Mera naam Abhijeet hai.. don't call me Abhi…understand?

Purvi(teary tone)- mujhe yaha kyun leke aaye ho tum log?

Daya who present some far away from Purvi said(angry tone)- tumhe tumhari galti ka saza dene ke liye…

Purvi(teary tone)- plz believe me..maine jo bhi kiya uska ek wajah tha..

Abhijeet(smile)- matlab tum mante ho ki tumne hi Sachin aur Vivek ko arrest karwaya..

Purvi(low tone)- haa.. magar Kavin ne mere mummy ko..she try to say something..

Abhijeet (quickly)- don't lie miss Purvi … aur ek bhi jhoot mat bolna… sach kya hai hum batate hai…

Daya(Smile)- aaj se 2 saal pehele yani ki 2016 mein tum Delhi mein geyi thi apna behen ki shaddi mein…waha tumhare mulakat hua Kavin Khanna se..jo ek CBI officer hai… tum dono mein dosti hua aur phir pyaar ho geya.. tum Kavin se bohot pyaar karti ho..isiliye usne jab jo kaha tumne wo hi kiya.. jaise ki kuch mahina pehele Kavin ne tumhe humhare bareme bataya… phir tum nikal pari humhare bareme research karne..aur jab sab kuch pata chal geya to tab Abhijeet ke madat se humhare team mein bhi aa geyi… kyun?

Purvi become extremely shock…

Purvi(scar tone)- tum…tum logo ko ye sab kaise pata?

Abhijeet(smile)- tum kya sochti ho tum akela hi intelligent ho? Tumse jis din mila tha main..usidin mujhe smaj mein aa geya tha kuch to baat hai jot um mujhe nehi bol rahi ho..isiliye tumhare phone mein chupke se main eek chip laga diya…aur phir 4 din se tumne jis jis insaan se baat kiya sab kuch humhe pata chala…

Purvi(teary tone)- plz Abhijeet plz Daya mujhe maaf kar do.. main pyaar mein andhi ho geyi thi.. Kavin ne mujhe jo jo karne ko kaha maine wo sab kiya… plz mujhe maaf kar do..

Daya(confuse)- magar tumne mujhe aur Abhi ko kyun baachaya?

Purvi(low tone)- kyunki..sayed mujhe khud hi nehi pata.. bas us qaut jo dil ko sahi laga wo hi kiya… I am sorry…plz mujhe maaf kar do..

Abhijeet(Angry tone)- Kavin kaha hai is qaut?

Purvi(scar tone)- mujhe nehi pata..

Daya(smile)- koi baat nehi..tum abhi isi qaut Kavin ko call karo..aur usse kaho tum milna chahati ho uske sath..understand?

Purvi nod quickly..

Abhijeet(confuse)- Daya ek minute..zara idhaar aana..

Daya come near Abhijeet..

Abhijeet(low tone)- yaar ek baat smaj mein nehi aa raha ki ye Kavin ko kaise pata tha ye case CBI ke pass jayega? Usse humhare bareme hi kaise pata chala? Ye chakkar hai kya?

Daya(serious tone)- haa boss ye baat to hai.. ye Purvi abhi bhi kuch chupa rahi hai..

Abhijeet(low tone)- nehi yaar mujhe nehi lagta…ek kaam karte hai..main is Purvi per nazar rakta hu.. tum is Kavin ke bareme pata karo..

Daya (smile)- good idea boss..

….

 **Police Station**

A man come out from the lockup & go towards another man who sitting on a chair & silently looking his laptop…

Man – sir..

Second man (casually)- haa Kavin..

Kavin(serious tone)- bohot torture kiya un dono ko… magar kuch bhi nehi bata raha hai kaha hai baki do …

Parduman (serious tone)- hmm…I except it.. magar Kavin wo dono ko pata kaise chala hum log waha aa geye hai? kahi tumahra wo girl friend…

Kavin(smile)- no no sir.. aisa nehi ho sakta.. sayed kisi tarah se unlogo ne dek liya tha humhe…

Just then Parduman's phone start ringing..

" hello.."

….

" what?"

Kavin(confuse)- kya hua sir?

Parduman(serious tone)- karate organize club ne ek camp start kiya hai.. Mumbai ke har ladki ko karate sikhayega ye team.. har jaga poster diya hai.. kal se ye camp start hoga…

Kavin(thought)- ladkiyo ko Karrte sikhane wala hai? sir I am damn sure ye zarur wo Abhijeet Srivastava aur Daya Sheety ka hi kaam hai… humhe arrest karna chahiye us pura team ko..

Parduman – are nehi Kavin…aise kaise humhe pass koi saboot nehi hai… aur vajse bhi ye konsa galat kaam hai? ladkiyo ko karate sikhana bohot aacha hai..magar humhe pata karna hoga is team ke sath wo Abhijeet aur daya ka connection kya hai?

…...

 **Unknown Place**

" ek baat puchu?" Purvi who sitting on a chair asked to Abhijeet who sitting near her..

Abhijeet(confuse)- kya?

Purvi(confuse)- tum abhi tak naraz ho mujse?

Abhijeet(smile)- nehi to..bilkul bhi nehi..tumhare jaisi ladki se koi naraz kaise ho sakta hai.. (angry tone)- maine tum per qakin kiya tha magar nehi..tumne hum sab ko dhoka diya..

Purvi(low tone)- I am really sorry…but main ab tum logo ka help karna chahati hu…

Abhijeet(smile)- jisse tum humhare bareme aur bhi kuch pata kar lo…

Purvi – nehi..believe me..mujhe apna galti feel hua hai..mujhe aisa sachme nehi karna chahiye tha.. plz main apni galti ko sudharna chahati hu..

Abhijeet(smile)- fantastic..manna parega you are a really good actor..magar main dobara galti nehi karna chahata.. ab tumhare madad se hum Sachin aur Vivek ko azad karenge..kal un logo ko court liya jayega..raste mein hum chura lenge humhare sathiyo ko…

Purvi(teary tone)- Abhi tum believe kyun nehi karte mujhe? Ek bar to believe karo..

Abhijeet(shout)- maine kaha na mujhe Abhi mat bulao… my name is Abhijeet… got it?

Purvi(teary tone)- mujhe jo mann mein aayega us naam se tumhe bulaungi..tumhe kya isse?

Just then Abhijeet's phone start ringing..

Abhijeet – haa Daya..

Daya(on call)- haa boss Kavin ke bareme kuch chiz pata chala hai..ye CBI mein kaam karne ke pehele ek Police officer tha Kolkata ka..waha Kolkata mein sab log usko ek immander Police Officer kehete the..magar 2016 mein wo suddenly gayeb ho geya aur Police ka job se resign kar diya..phir 2 saal tak uska koi aata pata nehi tha…phir is saal ko usne CBI joint kiya Mr. Parduman ke under mein..

Abhijeet(confuse)- magar usne Police force chora kyun?

Daya – pata nehi boss..bas itna bata tay hai ki kuch to zarur hua tha 2016 mein.. jiske sath uska humhare piche Purvi ko vejne ka link hai…

Abhijeet (serious tone)- thik hai Daya.. tum aa jao..

Daya nod..

….

A man sitting into his car & call someone..

" hello..haa sir bolo.."

Man(serious tone)- haa bol kya khabar hai?

" sir Daya sheety ka pata chal geya… usne aap ke bareme bohot information nikala hai.. "

Kavin(smile)- good job.. tu is qaut hai kaha?

Man(smile)- sir main usko follow kar raha hu…. Sayed dusra aadmi bhi hath mein aa jay..

Kavin(smile)- haa…aayega to zarur… Daya aur Abhijeet is dono se to bohto purana rishta hai mera.. tu bas mujhe bata Daya is qaut hai kaha… main uska khel the end karta hu..

…

" Purvi ye Kavin tumse jab mila tha tab kya wo bataya tha wo kya karta hai?"

Purvi(confuse)- haa bola to tha.. wo to Police mein tha.. magar kyun?

Abhijeet(angry tone)- jitna pucha geya utna hi batana..usse zada nehi… ye bolo kya uska beheviour thik thak tha us qaut?

Purvi(thought)- haa thik thak to wo bilkul tha…

Just then someone call Abhijeet…

" haa Abhijeet Daya ko goli laga hai…tu jaldi Umang Hospital chale aa…"

Abhijeet become shock & tears come in his eyes…

…

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u all for your reviews..**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


End file.
